A Test of Strength, Heart and Will
by Ms.Direction
Summary: It's been a year since the war in Ingary ended. Magic is feared throughout the kingdom and Madame Suliman is hunting down wizards to blame. Howl has left to go help wizards in need, thus leaving Sophie alone. However, Sophie discovers she is a witch and is fearful that she will be targeted next. Sophie now has to leave her home, family and love behind to keep them same.


Prologue

Sunlight peaked through the dark curtains signaling the start of another beautiful day in Ingary. Its citizens would most likely be strolling around the streets enjoying the warmth of day. Sophie Hatter, however, would not be one of these people among the crowd.

Sophie turned to her side in her lavish bed to see that it was once again empty. This caused Sophie to frown. This marked the 56th day her love, the Great Wizard Howl, has been away from the castle.

Sophie climbed out of bed and began to dress for the average day to come. She slipped on a dusty pink gown and tied a floral sash around her waist. Howl always said that he loved that color on her because it matched the color of her cheeks when she blushed.

Sophie sighed. As more days passed after Howl left on his mission the more worried Sophie became.

It had been over one year since the Great War has ended and the average citizens of Ingary have seemed to recover from the devastation. However, Sophie and her brand new family were not like these citizens. Magic was a prominent source of warfare used in those days. Witches and wizards were forced to demonize themselves in name of the King and now were being blamed for the aftermath of war. While the kingdom may have recovered from war it has not been recovered from magic. Magic was the only thing people feared anymore.

That isn't what they should fear though. Sophie knew better, as did her whole family. Madame Suliman is who should really be feared.

Madame Suliman is the King's Royal Wizard and the vilest women Sophie has ever encountered. She twisted Wizards will and forced them to fight in the forms of beasts thus losing themselves. Those who were weaker had their magic stripped from them. Howl would have been lost to her too if Sophie hadn't broken the curse of Prince Justin who ultimately ended the war.

Suliman soon after blamed the wars destruction on the very wizards she coerced into fighting in the first place. These wizards lost themselves and retreated to the Wastes, not able to defend themselves. This led the kingdom to fear the magic they once celebrate and Royals to hunt down the wizards who once helped them.

Sophie tucked down her short silver hair behind her hair and reluctantly headed downstairs to start another day. On her last step she traded her frown for a slight smile. These times were tough on her new family and Sophie had to stay strong for their sake.

Markl, Howls apprentice, just turned ten years old and was getting stir crazy within the castle walls. With the Kingdom's hunt on wizards growing more frantic every day Howl and Sophie decided it was best for Markl to stay in the castle until he gained better control of his magic.

The Witch of the Waste who never spoke much to begin with began to say less and less after the world. During the war Suliman stripped her magic and now her kind was wrongfully blamed for destruction they did not intend.

"Good morning Calcifer" Sophie said with as much gusto as she could muster.

"Morning, Soph" Calcifer said with less enthusiasm.

Calcifer was a fire demon who not only protected the castle but also used to hold Howl's heart. He was the only member of the castle who could tell Sophie's true feelings. Each day since Howl's absence he noticed Sophie lose her natural cheer. He knew this was taking a toll of Sophie but he knew that she was trying to stay strong for the others. This is why he never brought it up.

Just like every morning Sophie prepared breakfast for the castle. Only a few minutes after she placed bacon on the frying pan was when the sound of feet came running down the stairs. Markl, who had a ravenous appetite, could always be counted on to hover when food was being prepared.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Markl anxiously said.

"Well good morning to you too" Sophie replied as she tousled Markl's hair. "Not yet, be patient."

Markl pouted for just a second.

Sophie left the pan and set the table for two. The Witch of the Wastes always slept in late so she would never appear for breakfast.

"Hey Calcifer?" Markl asked. " Have you heard anything from Howl?"

Markl asked this question on a daily basis now. All he thought was that Howl was on a trip visiting an old friend. If he knew who Howl was truly gone he probably wouldn't have asked so much.

They were all happy once. Right after the war Sophie and Howl were in blissfully in love and their family didn't have a care in the world but how long can peace last. Two months later Madame Suliman declared the rouge wizards at fault, many who were old comrades of Howl. Needless to say he was distraught. It wasn't long after that Howl decided to take action. In their monster form they were more dangerous but more vulnerable. As Sophie saw with Howl it was not easy for a wizard to go back to their true state. After a few weeks Howl decided to take action. If no one was going to help his fellow wizards he would. Sophie was proud but also heartbroken at the same time. Howl used to be a coward fleeing, thinking only of himself before he meet Sophie. He said all the time that she made him a better man. Sophie didn't have the heart to tell him not to go because she was afraid he would turn back into the man he used to be. However, she hated for the man she loved more than anything to go out into danger possibly never to return.

Since then he's returned twice. Each time Sophie was overjoyed to see Howl return home unharmed but just like that he would leave again hurting her more each time. The heart can only take so much pain and loneliness. Sophie kept wondering how long she could keep up this cheery image.

Calcifer looked down avoiding Markl's hopeful eyes. "No, not today".

"Oh" Markl said with disappointment.

Calcifer notice Sophie look down at her feet so he could see her expression. He knew what it was.

"Breakfast is ready" Sophie said with a forced smile trying to hide her true pain., trying to keep they day going like normal.

Sophie arranged the bouquet over and over again, trying to find the perfect arrangement. Working the flower shop was Sophie's favorite part of the day. She liked the perfume of the flower's, working with her hands and most importantly staying distracted.

The constant flow of happy customers and their idle chit chat keep Sophie's mind pre occupied for a little while. It kept her sane and that allowed her to keep her normal attitude, but how long would that really last?

As Sophie set down a vase of pink roses the shops door opened. A tall, thin, elderly man entered the shop. He was strange looking compared to the average customers. His white hair was long and tied back and he wore a green jacket with several buttons that were all different.

"Good morning Sir" Sophie said.

"Good morning Ma'am" The stranger said.

The man stood there for a bit just staring at Sophie.

"Um.. Can I help you sir?" Sophie asked uncomfortably.

The man straightened up quickly. "Yes, but of course." "I need the most beautiful bouquet you have."

"Oh, is there a special occasion?" Sophie asked.

"Actually, there is." The man stated. " I need to apologize to my girlfriend for being away too long"

The man's eyes morphed into a familiar blue and his white hair became a dark raven color.

Sophie clasped her mouth with tears running down her eyes. "Howl" she sobbed. She couldn't believe that almost two months apart, after not knowing if he would return or not was standing in her shop the picture of health.

"Sophie" he said as he smiled.

Howl ran up to Sophie and embraced her in his arms. He held her tight and was determined not to let her go. "Shhhh, Sophie it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now." he said as he rubbed her back. He bent down and kissed her head. "I'm back."

 **This was a lot of background info the story will start picking up soon ;)**


End file.
